


walk away from the sun / come slowly undone

by charleybradburies



Series: Melinda May Week 2015 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, BAMF Melinda May, Badass SHIELD Agents, Canon Character of Color, Canon Related, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Episode Related, Episode: s02e19 The Dirty Half Dozen, F/M, Female Character of Color, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, POV Male Character, Partner Betrayal, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Quotations, References to Canon, SHIELD, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Team, Team Dynamics, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>There's so much left in the air</i>
    <br/>
    <i>So much to tell from your stare</i>
    <br/>
    <i>There's so much left to defend</i>
    <br/>
    <i>But I am no fun, and you're fading with every day</i>
    <br/>
    <i>You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me</i>
    <br/>
    <i>You're fading with every day</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Melinda May Day Three: Favorite Quote(s)</b><br/>+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5: Return from Deployment<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	walk away from the sun / come slowly undone

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics in summary from Seether's 'Walk Away from the Sun'

The room might be warm, but the air feels crisp regardless, and for once Melinda seems to actually be noticing it, her fingers tapping - if he dares even think it, anxiously - at her hips, even with her hands clamped against her hips and her entire body tensed up as though for a fight.

_It always had to be a fight, didn’t it?_

Sometimes Phil wasn’t entirely sure why he kept trying. Of course, he knew all too well why he did. However, he was growing less certain that it wouldn’t be the death of him. 

“Since when did _you_ become a high-ranking member of Team Gonzales?”

Melinda scoffs, keeping her face blank enough that he can’t tell whether it’s at _him_ or at _them_.

“Someone had to run the base while you were gone. Someone had to keep everyone - keep _you_ \- safe.”

“I was fine on my own. I’m a grown man, I can handle myself.”

“Really? Because the last time I checked, you were about to have a tantrum because I don’t agree with you wholeheartedly!”

Now it’s Phil’s turn to scoff, giving him something to focus on so that he can force himself to stay a reasonable distance from her.

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you think this is?”

“Well, you’re not angry at Hunter or Fitz or Simmons or anyone else, _are_ you? _I’m_ the one you’re angry with, and _they’re_ your team!”

The world pauses.

“Are you _not_ a part of my team?” his voice comes out softer and more broken than he wants it to.

He watches as she clenches her jaw.

“ _We_ haven’t been _half_ the team I _thought_ we were if I’m just a _part_ of your team, Phillip,” she replies, her voice even darker than bitter now, the closest to a tantrum that she’s let herself get since Bahrain save for kicking Ward’s ass, and the worst he’s felt in years. 

He isn’t surprised that she gives neither of them a chance to explain or elaborate, and pushes past him over to the door, shoulder definitely not unintentionally bumping his as she passes. He reflexively reaches for her, his outstretched hand grazing her back, and she twists herself around.

“I’m angry, too, okay? But I’m sure as _Hell_ not gonna waste it on a _tantrum,_ not even one about you. We have a job to do, Phil. This may not be Bahrain, and our boundaries may not be clear, but we _still_ have a job to do,” she says roughly, and shoves the door open, leaving him standing there alone, lavender perfume lingering afterwards.


End file.
